


There Is Always Someone

by Littlethings987



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: 75th Hunger Games, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlethings987/pseuds/Littlethings987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What? He can't hurt me. There's no one left that I love."</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Is Always Someone

She could hear footsteps approaching. His footsteps. She sat on the sandy beach with her feet buried in the sand. Away from everyone.

"I don't want to talk about it." She informed the ground.

"Johanna."

"I said I don't want to talk about it, Finnick! Just leave me alone like everyone else." She stared at the straight at the sparkling water, hoping she had disguised the way her voice cracked on her last sentence.

Finnick sighed. Instead if saying anything more, he just lowered himself gently onto the sand next to her. Just inches away, he longed to wrap his arms around her and reassure her that they would be fine. They would make it out of the arena alive and together. But he couldn't. Instead he stayed still and watched the small ripples of the fake ocean.

It was calm, almost peaceful in the arena then. Under the dome, trapped like prey, and most likely about to die. But peaceful. Of course, Finnick was one of the reasons Johanna felt ok. He had been there for her so many times, too many to count. He had been the one to warn her about Snow's offer, and console her after it was too late. And somewhere along the way they had become friends. It had become a tradition between them every year before the games started to go up on the roof and watch the stars. For some reason, sitting beside him with no words spoken reminded her of all those times. Of all those good memories with him. Under the stars.

Finnick focused on his breathing next to Johanna. He was still slightly rattled from the mutt, but he needed to be strong for her at least. He also needed to say something before the constant replay of her words in his mind made him scream. Out of frustration or pain he did not know.

"Your not alone, Johanna." He murmured, turning to face her.

Even though she tried to hide it behind her tough exterior, he could still see the despair in her eyes. The way she was still fighting the capitol but on autopilot rather than on hope for the future. He needed to change that.

She kept her head turned away from him, dark hair covering her face, as she replied, "Yes, I am. He killed everyone. They killed everyone."

"Damn it Johanna!" Finnick yelled as quietly as he could to not attract attention. The other tributes would wonder what they were talking about. He could hear the anger in his own voice, but needed to finish his thought. "Will you stop saying that? You have people who love you."

"Who?! Who do I have who loves me and is still alive?" She turned to face him, anger burning in her eyes. But he could also see the agony buried deep. Every time Johanna mentioned it, she felt like she was hearing the news for the first time all over again. At that second she hated him for bringing back old memories. Old memories of her dead family and friends.

"You have me."

Johanna froze, looking into his face. She quickly blinked away the tears coming to her eyes. Had had actually said it. She gazed into his eyes and swallowed hard, trying to read what he was thinking. Finally she had to ask.

"Do you mean it?"

Finnick shifted closer to her and leaned in so that there faces were centimeters apart.

"Always."

**Author's Note:**

> Finnick and Johanna would've been the cutest couple, don't you think? Finnick never should have died and Johanna should've been allowed on the mission.


End file.
